koeifandomcom-20200223-history
MASA
MASA (佐々木 優嘉, Sasaki Masayoshi, born February 19 in Kyushu) is a Japanese music composer and manager of the sound department. Like Masato Koike, he is also a sound director for the company. According to him, MASA aspired to become a professional musician since his youth. He moved to Tokyo, studied at a music college, and became a regular in the indie music circles. While he thought he could someday become a professional big shot through this path, his parents thought he wasn't making progress and deterred him. MASA searched for anything which could help him continue his musical pursuit. Since he liked video games during his childhood, he thought of pursuing a career composing video game music. MASA had never touched one of KOEI's IPs at the time he applied. His lack of familiarity made him nervous, but he thinks he was accepted mainly because his guitar performance was well received for the company's then standard test. He was named sound creator and put in charge of composing background music. It's due to his half-hearted recruitment story that MASA calls himself "A Bad Lead Employee" and discourages hopeful prospectives from following his example. His approach to creating music is tackling the project's themes by speaking with the main planners or directors. Once he has their input, his goal is to amplify the heart and soul of a work for the player's enjoyment. Whenever MASA composes music for a new Warriors sequel, he looks through an English dictionary to name it for a "hard and raw image". When MASA received criticism from overseas users regarding the anachronistic music style of Dynasty Warriors, he made an effort to incorporate Chinese instruments and collaborate with other composers to provide an authentic feel. Works with Koei MASA has been credited for composing or arranging music tracks for the following titles (listed chronologically by game's first release date). *''Soulmaster'' - also sound director *''Ishin no Arashi Bakumatsu Shishiden'' - sound director *''Destrega'' *''Saiyuki: Journey West'' *''Dynasty Warriors'' series - also composer for Shenglu ~CIRCUIT~ *''Pop Cutie! Street Fashion Simulation'' *''Crimson Sea'' - sound editor *''Samurai Warriors'' *''Warriors Orochi'' series *''Kiniro no Corda 3'' - sound *''Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage'' *''Ishin no Arashi Shippuu Ryoumaden'' - sound director *''One Piece: Pirate Warriors'' *''Kiniro no Corda 3 AnotherSky feat. Jinnan'' - ROSY ROSA ROSY composer, arrangement and guitar *''Geten no Hana Yumeakari'' - sound design *''Kiniro no Corda 3 AnotherSky feat. Shiseikan'' - guitar for GREEN FOREST GREEN *''Hyrule Warriors'' - sound director, first guitar *''Kiniro no Corda 3 AnotherSky feat. Amane Gakuen'' - guitar, guitar for LILA LAVANDULA LILA *''CRAZY CRAZE CRAZY'' (Neoromance ♥ Festa Kiniro no Corda Jinnan Koukou Op.2 event exclusive song) - composer, guitar *''Warriors All-Stars'' - sound director Live Events *''Omega Force 20th Anniversary Live'' *''Shin Sangoku Musou Seiyuu Ranbu 2015 Summer'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Kiniro no Corda Jinnan Koukou Op.2'' *''Neoromance ♥ Festa Seiso Gakuin Festival 4'' *''Shin Sangoku Musou Seiyuu Ranbu 2014 Spring Ultimate Live'' External Links *Twitter page *Koei Tecmo 2017 New Graduates interview *Omega Force's 20th Anniversary comment Category:Sound Division